<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different story ENG by GoGyalRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153424">Different story ENG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven'>GoGyalRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jim Moriarty, Bottom John Watson, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cock Slut, Demons, Dirty Talk, Evil Author Day, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Movie: Annabelle (2014), Murder, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Jim Moriarty, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Porn With Plot, Psychological Horror, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Talks Dirty, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Greg Lestrade, Top Jim Moriarty, Top John Watson, Top Sherlock Holmes, mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the life of the world's only Detective Consultant can be turned upside down by one small, innocent gift. If only this little surprise were the main concern of the great Sherlock Holmes, it would be easier. Who to choose good or bad, and can choose between good and good? Ladies and Gentelmen, game has just started... Very unequal game where you have to cheat and the rules... What are the rules anyway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act I scene I *Sherlock*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!<br/>I hope with my frends aurxr7 --&gt; Her profile https://www.wattpad.com/user/aurxr7 and my --&gt; https://www.wattpad.com/user/GoGyalRaven our common Rp only in extended version &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>POV Sherlock</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
Ticking clock on the wall gave me migraine headaches. Each time the second hand moved over the clock face, my eyelid twitched dangerously heralding an impending burst of frustration. Exactly 3781 seconds passed and I let the nervous air out of my lungs. Gas exchange in the alveoli, transport of oxygen and carbon dioxide no, no, not I'm going to go crazy.<br/>
<br/>
- John... My brain has turned into a sponge I feel my synapses have stopped connecting. - I opened my eyes and stared at the white ceiling. - You know our ceiling has 35 cracks and paint is peeling off in the upper left corner? I stood up abruptly and my robe slipped off my bare shoulder, and I looked around the room. - John? John?! - I gasped in irritation and headed for the bedroom. I picked up the phone that was hidden under the pillow and started texting . </p><p>
  <em>- John where are you?! I am talking to you and nobody answers me. SH<br/>
<br/>
- You left me alone and bored. SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- John my brain is about to melt, help me! SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I will cook you a delicious soup, what do you say? SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I'll use these knobs and the spleen we have in the fridge for that. SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Come on John! SH </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Holy shit Sherlock I work, I have patients leave me alone. Stop signing, I know it's you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- But I'm Bored Jawn! SH</em>
</p><p><em>- Sherlock can't talk now!<br/>
<br/>
</em>A cunning smile appeared on my lips and he made a brilliant plan in my head. Just have to implement it and Watson will definitely come home and take care of my bored neurons.</p><p>
  <em>- John, I'm naked. SH </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Maybe you want me to wait for you with this plug, what have I bought recently? SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sherlock don't play with me…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- So, you want SH</em>
</p><p>I walked over to the dresser and pulled a silicone plug from the box under my belongings, vibrating with my gold initials, curved at the end perfectly to tease the prostate. Made to order, John complained it was a waste of money, but I'd rather know what it's made of than „<em>Made in China”</em>. I grimaced at that statement and pushed those thoughts away, replacing them with Watson's pictures. I already grabbed the half-used lube and lay down on the bed with the plug. I didn't have anything under my bathrobe so I didn't have much undressing. Time to move on, I started writing more text messages .</p><p>
  <em>- John I wish they were your fingers. SH </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-They stretch me so much better. SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh John! SH</em>
</p><p><em>- Sherlock, I advise you to stop…</em><br/>
<br/>
I put the phone next to me, put some lube on my fingers and began to slowly stretch. I prefer when John does, his hands are rough and so masculine, they fit perfectly into my body. At this memory I put my other finger on it and felt a bit tense. I settled down in a more comfortable position so that I could relax more and my muscles were not so tense. Slowly I started to move them inside me, changing the angle every now and then making a scissor move. I tried to reflect the doctor's movements as much as possible. As my fingers hit the prostate, I let out a long moan that filled the empty bedroom. I looked down, my penis was already so hard and leaking that it was enough to touch it to bring me John's name on my lips. After four more strokes, I added a third finger. It was so good to think I hated masturbating when I was young. All my experiences, whether with women or men, were so barren before I had my first real time with John. At that point, the remaining close-ups were wiped out and deleted, and the gap was filled by Watson. I've never felt anything like it. Faster and faster I started pushing my fingers inside me when I felt that I was ready to insert the plug, took out my fingers which I wiped on the tissues left on the bedside table and grabbed the phone.</p><p>
  <em>- I'm so nicely stretched John. SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes, I would like you to come into me now. SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Would you like this, John? For my body to fit you perfectly? SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- For God's sake Sherlock, I'm at work, I can't concentrate!</em>
</p><p>The plan is working fine, now it's time to move on to phase three. I looked at the plug and poured a good chunk of the oil on it. I started inserting it very slowly relishing it and thinking it was Watson's penis. When I was halfway through, I groaned, but closed my mouth quickly with my hand as if the doctor had done. I finished it and felt my prostate being stimulated by the perfect plug profile. I moved slightly but right after that my back fell again, with every minute movement the prostate was stimulated so that I felt my brain shut down. Pure excitement filled me, and the world narrowed to the cork in my lower body. I picked up the phone again and, with trembling hands, began to write.</p><p>
  <em>- John this plug is so deep. SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Wish you would come and get him out and replace him with your cock. SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I am so eager and stretched for you. SH</em>
</p><p>After less than 5 minutes, more precisely 4 minutes and 37 seconds, I received a feedback and a lazy smile appeared on my lips. John, who are you kidding, I'm all you need. Like your private drug, like your 3,4 - Methylenedioxymethamphetamine tablet and for me you are like a 7% <em>cocainum </em>solution . We're dependent on each other, Dr. Watson.   </p><p>
  <em>- Sherlock, I'm so terribly tough. Don't touch, I'll be there in 40 minutes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes I want to touch, I'm so hard and wet. SH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Don't touch, I said, be a good Detective Consultant for me and listen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- If I don't? I don't want to be polite, show me doctor. SH</em>
</p><p>I grabbed my right hand of my penis and experimentally moved it up and down. A spark seemed to pass through my body, stimulating the rest of the chemical reactions in my body, leading me to the edge of pleasure. L-Phenylalanine is converted to L-Tyrosine, which becomes L-DOPA and the desired dopamine is formed, which further life is adrenaline and norepinephrine. John, I won't last long. I'm in pure euphoria, but I'm waiting for something even better. With all my will, I took my hand away and turned on my stomach and stretched my hands out to grab the bed frame. My arms felt like jelly. The sound of my phone briefly brought me back to consciousness. </p><p>
  <em>- I'll fuck you like that, but I won't let you come, I'll keep my hand tight on your seminiferous tubules. The world's only Detective Consultant will be begging me to finally come.</em>
</p><p>When I read the last message, I gasped involuntarily and hid my face in my pillow. I reached behind me to turn on the plug. I squeezed my eyes shut and my legs started to run over the sheets like a young deer. I was trembling all over my body, John where are you, I am burning like someone put me in a fire and cut off oxygen for breathing. Only you can save me and also put out the fire. Break me like no one else has and put me back together according to your mind. I couldn't concentrate on the countdown, I don't know if 5 or 30 minutes had passed, but I heard John's footsteps on the stairs. His heavy soldier's gait, the third step creaks under the weight, he jumped over, the fourth one is already on the fifth. His right hand moves violently over the railing. He is in a hurry and adrenaline is running through his veins. I hear him open the door violently then kick it shut. Oh John, are you missing me so much? He hangs his jacket on the hook next to my coat, throws his suitcase on the couch and directs his steps towards the bedroom, but he doesn't come to me and goes to the bathroom. Water runs into the sink in a stream, there will be a large water bill, John will grumble. After 2 minutes the water was turned off and the bedroom door flew open. I turned my head just enough to look at John's face, which was downright red and shocked, but in less than half a second, a huge satanic smile appeared on his face.</p><p>- Oh Sherlock, are you so prepared for me Honey? - I grimaced at the endearment. It's so cheesy, but I don't want to disapprove of the word John used. We were together for 3 months and 16 days, summarizing 107 days of social experiment. I don't want to tell Watson this yet because I know it could hurt him. Not that I was interested in the feelings of other common people, but John is a small exception, such a little ignorant goldfish swimming in my aquarium. Regularly cared for and fed, it grows and blooms. If John were like, for example, James. Memories of Moriarty sent an impulse to my hard penis. I was surprised, I will have to investigate it further, but for now John has to deal with it. I felt his lips on my neck and his hands on my hips. I wonder what it would be like to have James' lips on my body, wait, stop, what is he dead, he killed himself on the roof three years ago. What am I thinking, Sherlock, stop those thoughts. I didn't even feel like I slept until John took me out of my thoughts. - Sherlock, what's going on you're all tense, if you want to stop I can step back. - I grabbed his hand quickly as far as my position would allow and pulled him over.</p><p>- No John, it's alright you know how sensitive to touch. - I lied, I can keep my reactions in check. - Carry on. I'm almost on the verge, I want you to feel inside me, like you are fucking me John. - I groaned, focusing on the touch and the vibrating plug. Suddenly I feel Watson hit me hard on the butt with his open palm. There will be a trace, save this pain in the Mind Palace.</p><p>- Don't be vulgar and coarse Sherlock, there will be time for that. - I felt the second hit. I hissed in pain, but it was very pleasant. Everything was starting to revolve around John again. I like hard and rough sex, I hate slow and gentle movements.</p><p>- John, you know more that I prefer rapid and decisive movements. I'm not made of glass I'm not gonna fall apart so hurry up and put your big dick inside me. You don't have to stretch me, I'm prepared for you. - As I said this, I lifted my hips higher and widened my knees so he could see the tip of the black plug between my buttocks. - Get it out of me and fuck it, John! - I felt Watson grab my ankles and push me deeper into the bed.</p><p>- You're so hungry for my dick to clear your mind, no matter Holmes, you'll get what you want. - I felt a hint of irritation in his voice, it is not his style to do this in bed, but nothing will happen to him if he bends his rules a little. He pulled the plug out of me with a quick movement, throwing it over to the edge of the bed. - What do you like Holmes? I didn't know a character like you liked to act like a total whore. - I felt him grab my hips tighter, there will be bruises and I bow my head ashamed. John is right, I like to act like a regular whore. My brain cleans up then, and John is what helps me relax. - Say it, Sherlock, ask me to. - I felt John rubbing his dick against my buttocks and getting ready to enter my body. - Ask Holmes or I'll leave you like that. You want rough sex you will have this Sweetie. - That word again, I don't like it, I don't want him to call me that.</p><p>- Do it John, do it fucking finally. - I knew that wasn't what he meant. I gritted my teeth and did what he asked me to do. - Please John, I am so thirsty for you, you can see how my body reacts to you, I am begging you, play with me if you want, just do not torture me anymore ... Ahhh - I didn’t finish the sentence because I felt that John found himself inside me with one strong movement stretching me to the limit. I felt a lot of pain, but Watson didn't heed, just set a fast and brutal pace. I won't be able to sit down for the next few days, but it doesn't bother me. I feel mentally and physically cleansed despite all the pain going through my body. - I'm close John, faster and harder, fuck me more. - My eyes rolled as I felt even harder and shallower thrusts. I came quickly and violently, pleasure flooded my head, which is now so empty and light. I felt John creep inside me and the sperm started to run slowly down my legs as he came out of me and lay down beside me. - Oh God John... - I couldn't form a complete sentence with subject and predicate. I felt blissful and deeply satisfied.</p><p>- Sherlock, it's alright, it wasn't too hard for you. - Watson and his tenderness, don't let him spoil this moment now. He cuddled against my back and began brushing his lips over my tousled curls. He covered us with a blanket and allowed me to calm down and get back to the proper functioning of my transport. I stretched out like a big tomcat who got his beloved treat. I turned to John with an age-old lazy smile.</p><p>- John, you were just brilliant, I like it when you are like that, don't try to treat me like a common woman. - I shuddered. - I'm far from my gender and I don't want to identify with her John. - I said firmly. - Help me to the bathroom, I need to clean up, it was nice John, but your body fluids between my legs keep me from focusing. - I saw it turn red to the tops of the ears. - John, Your transport betrays you, you did worse things with me a moment ago. - I rolled my eyes. - Help me get to the bathroom. - I renew my request. I saw Watson get up quickly from the bed, his military prowess and help me up. He slung a robe over me and led me into the bathroom and put it in the shower. - I'll be fine John, you can leave now. - I turned my back on him, making it clear to him to leave. I heard him bustling around the apartment cleaning. A great pedant and why would he be messed up again when the matter will be. My prayers were answered because I heard Mrs. Hudson say from our living room that someone had left a package for us at the door. I feel this might be interesting. I quickly jumped out of the shower and rushed to the bedroom to get dressed and go down with John to see this interesting gift for us. When Watson cut the cardboard, making sure that it wasn't a bomb or something else, we saw... a doll, is it some kind of joke?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act I scene II *James*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>POV JIM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I sat at the table in the living room and played with golden dice, as for a king, no sound better the Lord of Hell. I smiled at that statement, I came out of the Ninth Circle of Hell itself from that damned large frozen lake Cocytus inferior to Judas or Brutus. I got up from my chair and went to the window. Boredom, boredom, boredom - ubiquitous boredom. I watched these ordinary people rush from home to work and conversely, picking up their boring children. I have seen men who will cheat on their women, wives and other lovers, including men who will kill themselves, get high, or get drunk today. I started looking at the women, they all think they are special and none deserve more attention than taking her to bed and playing with her. Bitches, whores cheating left and right at night and pretending to be long haired angels by day. Hypocrisy and stagnation flood the world. They even have trouble performing a simple murder. I take a very high stake, but sometimes my hands drop, I fell into such monotony. "<em>I will pay you have to kill the boss, husband, wife, lover, dog, cat, fucking hamster." </em>I made a hand gesture as if she was speaking in my sweet little voice and my eyes rolled to reveal my embarrassment. Maybe I'll make a hand puppet from a sock? My brain turns into a sponge and I turn into some kind of amoeba.</p><p>- People, fuck be up to something! You are so monotonous! - I shouted in my apartment gesturing. - Sherlock, even you have become somehow asexual. Maybe it will show you that I am still alive? The chessboard queen around her king, what do you say, Holmes? - I started a conversation with the most intelligent person - myself. I went to the bedroom and took one clean sock that I put on my right hand. - What do you think, Captain Sock? Good idea or wait a little longer? I know! Recently I watched a documentary about Jack the Ripper, such a fucking dude. Oh, don't make such a sad face, it's a really good idea! After all, we live on one of the streets where this one of the poor girls was murdered. Let's get him to us, Captain! Let him come for tea or coffee, I specially imported the second best coffee in the world, the first disgusts me, so secretly between us. - I conspiratorially added the last part of the sentence to the sock I had on my wrist.</p><p>I'm really crazy talking to the sock. I took it off my hand and threw it on the bed. I looked into the large mirror that was in my bedroom. I need to shave and head to the bathroom. When I put on the shaving foam and looked in the mirror again, I could have my arm cut off that I saw something… Like a child. What the fuck?!</p><p>- Who is there?! Come on out and show yourself. Kitty kitty come to Uncle Jim, you won't get a bullet in the head, I promise! I'll just hang your head over the fireplace which I don't have. - I grabbed my gun and checked every room but found no one. In fact, my brain is like a single-celled organism. I went back to the bathroom and continued to shave. When I washed off the rest of the foam, I heard a child, a girl laugh. - What's up?! - I flew out of the room into the corridor. I think I am hallucinating at the end of the corridor a child is standing and looking at me. I hit myself in the face and when I opened my eyes he was gone. - Okay, it was weird even for me. - I checked the rooms again, the front door was fine.</p><p>I got hungry from all of this and ordered a pizza, but all the time I was thinking about what I saw. I turned on the TV and started jumping around the channels when on one of the news channels they showed my miracle in curly hair. Attaboy Sherlock, good little dog solved the mystery. They should call you <em>"Queen's Dog"</em> and so are you at every beck and call. <em>God save our gracious Queen! Long live our noble Queen! God save the Queen! </em>I began to sing our beautiful athem in my mind. I was supposed to comment on when the electricity went out in the whole apartment.</p><p>- Really for faking the anthem in my head? Queen, did you hear me? I sing so nicely! Do I have a wiretap here? Mycroft heel! - I whistled but no one came. What a pity and I thought I would tear myself apart. To this Holmes, I would very much like to put a bullet into his body. How he irritates me, he prevents me from having fun with his little brother. Make some Sand castle or set fire to all of London. I would stream it all over the world Moriarty and Holmes The Criminal and the Advisory Detective burned London. Sensation revelation! Dreams people say that if you believe firmly, your dreams will come true... Something I think I have weak faith because Sherlock has not yet come to me with a leash in his teeth or a ball of yarn to play with. After a while, they turned on the electricity again and I continued to watch TV, more specifically a romantic and dramatic movie. However, in my opinion it is a drama and even more drama. It's so terribly sad she loves him but he cheats on her with her sister and later it turns out that he has a baby and with both, I write a letter and hangs himself on a tree that his father once planted. I'm about to puke who writes this crap. People of pity, if someone watches it and says they like something like that, they should be annihilated and forgotten by a highly functioning society. I went to the wall and took my katana off the wall. A very nice souvenir from Japan. I wonder if Sherlock can fight with cold steel the way he flaps his tongue when he analyzes people. I started moving around the living room with my eyes closed as if I was fighting someone. Later when I opened them I saw that I was pulling the curtains. I waved my hand and what I can don’t for the poor. I was just hanging my katana on the wall when I heard a thud and in a moment the ambulance and police howling. I went to the window and looked out over the street. There was a head-on collision under my window! I'm going to get popcorn and coke and I'll have something to watch. I came back with snacks, pushed my armchair over, and started watching the rescue. What a tragedy they all died... Great and so overpopulated. I think I am having a happy day and my mood improved immediately. I sat there for another half hour and when I found that nothing would explode after all, I went to the bedroom for fresh boxer shorts and stepped into the shower. I was washing my hair when suddenly I felt my hands on my back. I almost killed myself flying out of the cabin. I looked around no one was there. Something's wrong, but I don't know what yet. After seeing the cabin from all sides, I went back to the warm stream of water. I was finished washing myself, wiped, changed, and it's time to brush my teeth. I grabbed some from the mirror with my hand, and now I sure didn't fucking see it.</p><p>- <em>Play with me Jim! Nobody wants to play with me! - </em>Fuck it says something.</p><p>- How can I play with you?! Who you are? I don't have children... I don't  I remember having. Scat from my apartament! - I motioned her to go away and let me go. As I turned away from her terrifying face was reflected in the mirror, and a snake began to emerge from it. I panicked. I hit the mirror with my fist. It hurts like hell, but I'm alive. I quickly ran to the bedroom and shut myself up from the inside. - What the fuck was that? - I asked myself loudly as I went to bed. I left the lamp on... Just in case, and the gun was under my pillow.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>